I Drove All Night
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A one-shot to the song 'I Drove All Night' by Celine Dion. Derek literally drives all night to get to her.


A/N: Okay, so I was listening to Celine Dion, and every time I hear this song, I am always inspired to write a song one-shot. I've had a few different ideas, but this is the one I got today and I like it. I want it to happen, so I'm going to wish that it does. I know the song is sung by a woman, but it's from Derek in this fic, it does work, so just go with my flow here. I suggest if you don't know this song, listen to it. It's really good. I probably need to stop listening to Celine Dion because it normally ends up with me writing yet another song one-shot, and I do have other fis to finish.

Anyway, enough of me talking, just go and read and leave me a review at the end please. It's very appreciated and makes me want to write more. :D

Enjoy

* * *

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh huh yea_

Derek ran a hand through his curls as he pulled his car onto the road, beginning the long drive. He wasn't sure why it had taken him this long to do this, or why he had even let her go. Things just weren't the same without her. He could live with her there, because, everyday he could go to work, and see her, she would be there. But she had left. She had left. He could no longer go to work and see her. He could no longer walk down the hallway and pass her. He was no longer able to walk onto the neo-natal ward and see her with a new born baby. He couldn't see her anymore. She was gone.

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

Derek kept his eyes on the road, his mind on her. His mind on the one person he wanted to hold. He could still remember how she felt in his arms. He could remember what it felt like to kiss her, to make love to her. He could still remember her scent, although, it may have had something to do with the fact that the one shirt he has of hers smelt strongly of her. It had always calmed him, to hug her shirt and breathe in her scent. It was one of the things he had loved about her, what he still loved about her.

I drove all night..... to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night...........  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night

Derek wasn't sure exactly where he was going but he had an idea, and he knew how he could find out. What he had wanted to do so much after his long, hard, tiring day at work was to go home to her and crawl into bed, pulling her close, before making love to her, telling her just how much he loved her and never wanted to lose her. Derek sighed and ran his hand once more through his curls, just wanting to be there with her.

What in this world  
Keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark, uh huh yea  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you

He was stupid to think that he would be able to get over her, to find someone else. He thought that it would have been simple, that he could have acted like she didn't exist, that he wasn't hers, and it had worked, for a while. For a while, he had been able to forget and be with someone else, for a while. Then she had waltz right back into his life, looking as fabulous as ever, and he knew, he just knew that there was no way he would be able to forget her, to get away from her. Yet all he did was hurt her. She had hurt him, so he decided to hurt her, more than he should, and it had only ended up badly, with her moving far away, leaving him alone, with someone else.

I drove all night....... to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night........  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night

Derek stopped at a red light, and he reached into his glove compartment, pulling out the photo, smiling as he looked at the two of them. It was one Christmas, and she was sat on his lap, her arms around his neck as she kissed him happily. He had held her tight, never wanting to let go. They had been so happy. Everyone had envied them. Everyone wanted to be them, then, then it all fell apart.

I could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

By now it was four in the morning, and Derek was tired. He was really tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he wanted to get to her more, so he kept on going, he kept going, knowing that he would soon be there. He would soon be able to pull her into his arms and kiss her, tell her how much he loved her and how he was sorry for everything he had done. And he would hold her as she clung to him, apologising for what she had done and he would tell her she didn't have to be sorry, and they would be together again. They would be them.

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright?  
I drove all night

By six am Derek had finally arrived. He stopped his car, getting out and shutting the door, jogging up the path and to the front door, not even hesitating as he rang the bell, knowing how annoyed she would be by the fact that he had woken her up early. He shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for her, and he saw a figure sleepily make their way down the stairs and walk to the front door before he heard a key turning in the lock and the chain being taken off, the door swinging open to reveal her stood there, wearing one of his t-shirts that he thought he had lost and a pair of shorts.

He just stared at her, amazed, she was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her skin was tanned, her hair a brighter shade of red from the sun, she didn't look as stressed and as unhappy as she used to, and suddenly he began to wonder if she didn't want him anymore.

"Hey Addi…" He started nervously and just looked at her shocked expression.

"Derek, what are you doing here? It's six am." Addison looked at him, suddenly awake, wondering why her ex-husband was on her doorstep so early.

"I drove all night." He simply replied. "I drove all night to get you."

Addison looked at him, not wanting to jump to any conclusions before he had actually said it himself.

"I want you. I love you. I want you to be Addison Shepherd again. I want you to be my wife. I want us to be AddisonandDerek. I want to be happy again, and you are the only one who makes me happy. You make me complete. I was an idiot to let you go, to hurt you. I was an ass to you, and I am so sorry about that. I will do everything that I can to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you. I just--"

Addison placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from talking. She looked at him, taking a step closer, looking into his eyes the whole time.

"I put you into a tiny, tiny box." She whispered. "I needed you to be in this box. I needed to get over you. Now, now you turn up here, on my doorstep, at six am when you know I hate waking up early. You stand there and tell me how much of an idiot you were and how much you love me, and suddenly, suddenly you're out of the box, and I can't move on. I haven't. I just, can't."

Addison leaned forward and closed her eyes, pressing her lips softly against his. Derek wrapped his arms instantly around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, kissing her back tenderly, showing her just how much she meant to him. He kissed her, not wanting to let go. His world was now complete. To have her in his arms made his world complete. She made his world complete. She was his world. Addison was his everything, and he would always love her, no matter what, no matter what, they would always belong to each other.

"I love you Addi, so, so much." He whispered into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"I love you too Derek, please, please, don't ever let me go."

Tears escaped Addison's eyes as they kissed, ad Derek pulled back slowly, wiping away the tears with his thumb, before kissing her eyelids, then her forehead, before her nose and back to her lips.

"I am never going to let you go again, ever."

Addison looked at him, before kissing him again, pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind him. There were going to get there. They were going to be AddisonandDerek again. They were each other's. They loved each other, that was all that mattered.


End file.
